The Golden Eyes
by Reaching Out
Summary: Sequel to Isabella: The Face That Launched A Thousand Ships. When Bella finds Edward at last it seems he can't remember her. Can Bella get him to recall the love they shared? Then when the Volturi come back for Bella... what will happen?
1. Prolouge

_A/N: So! This is the sequel to my story _Isabella: The Face That Launched A Thousand Ships! _If you haven't read it I suggest you go to my profile and check it out! If you don't want to bother… well then go ahead! Adventure, DRAMA, and much more exciting things will be in this story! Still lots of fluff!_

_This story will all be either Edward or Bella's point of view._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the traits they possess.**

_**PROLOUGE:**_

_**WHY, EDWARD?**_

"Isabella?" I felt a small hand come to rest on my back. "Bella, are you okay?"

"No." I mumbled into the fabric of my jeans.

"Are you sure this is the right guy, Isabella?" Alice's voice was gentle. "Maybe he isn't your Edward…"

"He is." I was defiant. I knew more than anything that this is my Edward. "His name is Edward Anthony Masen. I have known him since I was two. Our parents had always been best friends and old fashioned. So I was betrothed to him when I was just a day old. We went through everything together, _everything. _In the summer we would go swimming. In winter we would run around in the snow. We were young when he first confessed his love to me. He was, still is somewhere in his heart, the sweetest man I knew. I missed him so much. Now he is back… and he doesn't even realize the nickname _he _gave me." I shook my head. "I miss him all over again...."

"That sounds like Edward. If you are sure, then I apologize for his behavior." I looked up and saw Dr. Cullen!

I gaped. "Dr… Dr. Cullen it's you!"

He chuckled as he knelt down next to me. "You're Isabella, the girl from the hospital." He looked thoughtful. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes." I smiled despite the pain. Two figures from my past came back. One, at least, knew who I was.

He lifted up the corner of his mouth. "He screamed your name every minute of the day when he was in pain. Whispered it into his pillow every time you weren't there at his side. We will get him to remember eventually."

"Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you so much."

* * *

_A/N: So now they promised they would help her. Sorry it's so short but I had family business to attend to and homework I procrastinated on doing. Besides this is just a prologue, it wasn't made to be monstrous. Next chapter will be _tons _longer though. I swear it. See you soon! Review!  
_


	2. Confused

_A/N: Wow. I woke up on the second and went to check my e-mail. 150+ new messages, _all _of them were Story Alerts, Fav. Story, Author Alert, Fav. Author, or reviews. Wow! I tried to thank everyone, but with so many to sort through it was so hard! Oh, and with the demand for the sequel I need someone to beta the teen chapters of _Isabella._ If your interested I really need it done!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the traits they possess.**

_**PART I: REMEMBERING**_

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

_**CONFUSED**_

_**Recently:**_

"_Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you so much."_

**-EDWARD-**

_Hey, Edwardo! Come on lets go! Hurry your butt up, ya sissy! _

I took in a deep breath, letting it blow through my teeth. Always trust Emmett to interrupt a soothing moment. Here I was, perfectly at peace in my meadow, just laying back and relaxing when Emmett bombarded my mind with taunts and encouragements for us to head back.

I had a feeling he was hyped up on irritable grizzly and the promises Rosalie had made to him. I began to sit up when suddenly I was blown back from the force that was Emmett singing Mozart in his mind. I massaged my temples, getting up and running to the head of the familiar stream that later passed near our home. With the lungs that boy had he could probably be in a fifth avenue opera for the sheer blasts of noise from him alone, not to mention the way his phase had improved his revolting tone

My ears began to throb; I was shocked that him just _thinking _the words had pronounced such a reaction in me. Cringing, I imagined what would happen was he ever to actually _sing_.

Just then a cascade of un-worded notes befell me in a dizzying flurry of sound ending only as I large pair of arms encased me and drug me to the ground.

"Emmett!" I demanded, annoyed that he would try this again. "Emmett, get your hands off of me. Can't you tell I'm not in the mood for a rumble?"

He stepped back, allowing me to push myself off the ground. "Eddie…" He groaned. "You're never in the mood for anything fun. Come on… loosen up a bit."

Emmett had unsuccessfully been attempting to get me to 'roughen up a bit' since he was first changed.

I smiled. "What you call fun, dear brother. I call uncivil torture." I patted his back and spoke kindly. "I will perhaps though, give up. We can arm wrestle and have snowball fights and mud football-"

I was stopped short by his enormous grin. I swear that a watermelon would have fit easily in that smile. He brought my up into a huge hug. "Finally!" he screamed to the heavens. "Edward understands the importance of recreation."

I wiggled from his grasp, sighing. "_Recreation_, Emmett, is baseball; baseball and bicycling… As I was about to say I will engage in such unwholesome _'fun'_"I grimaced at the misuse of the word. "Only once in a while."

He frowned. _Not today?_

"No," I replied. "Not today." And as much as it pained me to think it, I followed that with, "I thought you would be more anxious to return home."

To my relief the grin reappeared as he left me in his quest to get to the front door in record speeds.

As I loped through the woods I was soon passed by a speeding Jasper and Carlisle as well. All of them were anxious as ever to see their wives.

Jasper was recollecting every intimate glance Alice had ever shot at him through his mind. I turned form those abruptly: much to private.

_I wonder if she missed me half of as much as I missed her… _Carlisle's thoughts were hilarious. I knew that Esme had missed him very much. But as I could hear her thoughts I found that she had been distracted.

All the women, it seemed, had their thoughts focused on a girl who looked to have a dazed countenance about her. Worry and surprise were all that really seemed to bounce out at me. Statements such as Esme's, _"Poor dear."_ and Rosalie's _"What's happening?!" _Was all that stood out against Alice's unending shrieks of joy echoing around her head.

I watched as my adoptive brothers and father crowded and shoved each other to get through the door.I smiled slightly, slipping in slowly after them and beginning to realize I had not heard the new girls reflections yet. I looked to the floor, simply thinking.

_What stopped me from hearing her? Was she a shield? _I was boggled by a whirlwind of questions. _Why did the girls seem so at ease with her? Did they know her previously?_

Then all thoughts stopped. The girl, her scent a faint fusion lavender and freesia, had her arms linked around my neck. She was holding to me with more force than a Boa Constrictor, hard and merciless. Yet she seemed ridiculously happy, and the worst part was that I had no idea why she had pulled me into such an embrace.

"Edward! Oh, Edward you are here!" She blubbered, her whole body seeming to shake as she buried her face into the crook of my neck.

_How did she know my name?_

"I see she's met Edward." Trust Emmett to make a bewildering situation an embarrassing one.

That was when I snapped. I was so confused. Here this mystery girl had her arms about me, strange yet oddly comforting… it felt _right. _

_No! _My mind hissed at me. _Not right! This is wrong! You have no idea who she is. Get her off of you!_

Being a man much to in tune with thoughts I did not pause to think a second before throwing her to the ground. "Get off of me! Who _are _you?" I looked down to her, angered and perplexed at the way she made me feel. How could being attacked by a stranger make me feel in any way _happy?_

"Edward? It's me, Bella?" She looked so vulnerable, thrown on the ground and shaking with what would be tears. Taking in what she had said I remembered. I had never known a Bella. Isabella sure, back in fifty-four... but she had had hair like a haystack: sickly blonde. Never would she be any comparison to this girl who I was beginning to believe had the power of excruciating beauty, much like Rosalie, but more potent.

_That is it! I'm getting out of here!_ My brain was starting to muck about in inopportune thoughts.

"I have never met a Bella in my life!" With that I ran off to the one place I knew I could be alone.

_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

My head was placed between my knees; my breath came in shuddering gasps. All around me was the perfection of the small meadow. Flowers poked up from the ground like lollipops in a candy store, they shone in a million shades and hues. From the lightest Robin's egg blue to the most vivacious red you would ever see. In the middle of this fairy-world I sat still as a rock, just trying my hardest to make sense of the world.

I was not sure of the time I had spent just replaying the scene through my head. My eyes were closed, blocked off even to light; my mind blank, hearing only the sound of the gentle breeze and my body numb with the soft moisture of rainfall on my back.

All had been right with the world the last time I'd set foot in this sacred place. The world had spun slowly; in such a way that no one would notice as it kept on its gentle tune. The birds had sung and the stars had lit up the sky at night. Now though… now I wasn't sure if anything would ever work the same way again. Ever since I'd seen the girl I had felt as though…

I knew this was silly, but… it felt as though were I to see a Robin silhouetted against the sky I would not let it pass by. I would ponder what it was doing…

_Was it gathering food from it's young? Was it on its way to find a mate? _

Everything had been given new meaning. As I opened my eyes to the soft Twilight I sensed a new importance in everything; and beneath it all, a new reason for me.

* * *

_A/N: A small peak into the life and times of Edward!_

_I'm sorry I left it off there. I know I promised longer chapters and I had the time for it but… well for the life of me I couldn't imagine what to write after that!_

_Review! I'll write more today so the next chapter should be up rather soon, maybe not today… but soon._


End file.
